


I Do

by MeltedDucc (meltedducc)



Series: Rivarmin: Behind the Scenes [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange shouldn't be a wedding officiant, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Marriage, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedducc/pseuds/MeltedDucc
Summary: The day had finally come for Armin and Levi to become one.





	1. I Do...

Armin held his hand up, letting the light coming through the window hit his ring. Normally, he would never wear something like that. A thin band with twisted rows of diamonds leading up to a bigger one. It was pretty feminine, but he didn’t mind that at all. It was the promise behind it that really mattered. Although, he couldn’t help his amusement at how traditional and  _ cheesy  _ it was.

 

He was brought out of his trance by his fiance’s cold hand touching his. Levi moved and twisted the ring, admiring it with Armin. 

 

“Your hands are cold,” Armin said, his voice still hoarse with sleep. 

 

“And yours are warm.”

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

“Excited is a better word.” Levi nuzzled his head under Armin’s chin. Their wedding was only hours away. Only hours away from being husbands. “Are you nervous?” Levi mumbled.

 

“A little bit. I’m nervous of fucking something up,” Armin admitted. He put his hand down and draped it over Levi’s back. 

 

“Yeah.” Levi sat up and Armin giggled at his awful bedhead. “We should probably get ready. It would be really unfortunate to be late to our own wedding.”

 

“It is  _ our  _ wedding. People would have to wait for us.”

 

“Well…  _ I  _ don’t want to wait. How ‘bout that?”

 

Armin sat up and kissed Levi’s cheek. “I can’t wait either.” 

 

They got out of bed and put on some casual clothes, opting to get properly dressed later. They went to the mess hall to eat with the rest of the Survey Corps- which wasn’t a lot of people- and sat with Hanji, Jean, and Mikasa. The dark haired girl played with Armin’s foot under the table, exchanging smiles and long glances with him. He could tell how happy she was for him. 

 

“Hey, lovebirds!” Hanji said, pointing out Levi and Armin’s joined hands. “You ready for the big day?”

 

“Very,” they said in unison. 

 

“Armin… can I talk to you outside?”

 

“Uh…” He examined their face for any bad fortune or ill intent but couldn’t find any. “Sure.”

 

He followed her out to the garden where a wedding arch and chairs were already set up. They grabbed his hands and turned him to face them. 

 

“Thank you,” Hanji said.

 

“What-”

 

“Thank you for making Levi so happy. He’s never been like this before, and I can just tell how happy he is. He talks about you all the time.”

 

“Oh.” Armin smiled. “I’m so glad he’s happy. He makes me so happy too.”

 

“I know. I just wanted to let you know this. I want him to stay happy.”

 

“Me too. Thank you, Hanji.” They hugged then went back inside to meet with the rest of the group.

 

“Okay!” Hanji clapped their hands to grab everyone’s attention. “Jean, you finish the cake, and Mikasa and I will get the boys ready.”

 

“Right,” Jean said.

 

“And has anyone seen Connie?”

 

“He went to see Sasha this morning,” Mikasa said. She was the only one who talked about Sasha as if she was still alive, but no one had the heart to correct her. It also wasn’t uncommon for Connie to visit her grave at odd times of the day. But once again, no one had the heart to stop him.

 

Everyone went to their respective tasks, Hanji and Levi going into one room to get ready and Mikasa and Armin in another. 

 

Mikasa and Armin helped each other get dressed, throwing clothes at each other when needed. Armin struggled when he got to his bowtie. He had always had someone to tie it for him. Mikasa helped him, and he helped her with her dress in return. They dressed in silence, only the occasional  _ ‘thank you’s  _ were voiced. Armin noticed Mikasa’s red scarf laying abandoned on a chair but didn’t say anything.

 

Meanwhile, Levi and Hanji dressed while insulting each other. Levi yelled at Hanji’s poor attempt at putting on a suit. And they laughed at his frustration, as he tried to straighten out their jacket. 

 

“Levi!” 

 

“What?” The short man concentrated on tying his tie in the mirror.

 

“Erwin would be proud of you. Farlan and Isabel too.”

 

Levi froze and turned to Hanji. Their face was sincere. “You think so?” His mouth was dry.

 

“I know so. They would be so happy for you.”  Hanji wrapped their arms around Levi’s neck, letting him bury his face in their shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Hanji,” he whispered.

 

“What was that?” they smirked.

 

He shoved them back. “You know what I said.”

 

They finished dressing and went out to the garden where Armin and Mikasa were waiting. Levi walked over to his fiance and grabbed his hand. “Are you ready?” he asked.

 

“Born ready.” They stood under the wedding arch, all eyes on them. Upon their request, Hanji was officiating the wedding.

 

“We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Armin Arlert and Levi Ackerman,” they started. Levi almost laughed at their opening, but he knew how nervous they were. They even woke him up at two in the morning to proofread it.

 

“They have supported each other for the past four years and will continue to do so for many years to come. I think I’m supposed to say this part…” They flipped through the book they were holding, trying to see if there were any guidelines. “ _ Fuck it.  _ Does anyone have anything to say? Speak now or forever hold your peace.” They only sound that came from their small group of friends was Jean and Mikasa’s chuckling at Hanji’s profanity.

 

“Good. Um…” They flipped through their book again but ended up tossing it to the side. “Armin, your vows?”

 

The blond turned his attention away from Hanji’s nervous officiant attempt and looked Levi in the eyes. “So… I wrote my vows a few days ago, but I lost the paper, so I’m winging it.”

 

“Of course,” Levi said softly.   
  
“Levi Ackerman. The past few years have been the happiest of my life. You’ve been my support system through everything, and I hope that I have done the same for you. I promise to love you through everything and to always be there for you. ‘Til death do us part.” Hanji handed him the ring and he slipped it Levi’s finger, kissing the knuckle.

 

Levi looked to the sky and bit his lip to keep from crying right then and there. “Armin…” his voice cracked. “You mean everything to me. You have been my source of hope and happiness- even before we started dating. I promise to love you until death do us part… and even after that.” They both sniffled, as he gave his ring to Armin. They had had them customized when they bought them to have their new initials-which actually didn’t change- inside and each other’s birthstones on them.

 

“I don’t think there’s much more to add to that,” Hanji chuckled and wiped their eye. “I now pronounce you husbands for life. Levi-”

 

Levi grabbed Armin’s face and kissed him before Hanji could even finish their sentence. Everyone clapped for them; Jean whistling at the kiss.

 

“I would like to introduce Levi and Armin Ackerman!” The pair hurried down the makeshift aisle and went into one of the rooms they used to change. Their comrades went into the mess hall to set up their reception.

 

Armin pushed Levi against the door as soon as it closed and pressed his mouth against his. “Hello, husband,” Levi said.

 

“Hello to you too, husband.” Levi laughed and leaned his head against Armin’s shoulder. They intertwined the fingers of their ringed hands together and simply looked at each other.

 

Their moment ended when Hanji knocked on the door, telling them to come to the mess hall. They kissed one more time and walked out hand in hand. They sat in their appointed seats together, as Mikasa started her toast. 

 

She talked about Armin’s childhood, about when Armin admitted his crush on Levi to her, when he told her about their first kiss… 

 

Hanji then made their toast, which mainly consisted of all the awful jokes they told Levi when he started dating someone half his age.

 

Eren was never mentioned.

 

Levi and Armin shared their first dance to Jean’s newfound guitar skills and secret singing skill. They held each other close, foreheads touching long after the song had ended. 

 

_ “Armin~”  _ Hanji called once everyone was eating their cake. Levi was still cleaning frosting off his face at the end of the table. “Who’s topping tonight?” They smirked at his blushing face and winked- which didn’t have the same effect since they only had one eye uncovered.

 

“Why don’t you ask Levi?” he countered.

 

“Hey, Levi!” they yelled. The man was in the corner, still cleaning his face. “Whose ass is gonna be sore in the morning?”

 

“I swear to god,” Levi said under his breath. He finally grabbed a slice of cake and joined everyone at the table. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

“Yeah. That’s why I’m asking.” Mikasa snorted beside Hanji, reaching to cover her mouth with her scarf out of habit, but instead used her hand.

 

“Take a guess.”

 

Hanji sat back in their seat, thinking a little too hard on the matter. “I’m guessing you, Levi.”

 

“I guess we’ll find out.” He smirked and looked over at Armin, who was stuffing his face with cake. “You’re gonna be sick,” he told him.

 

“It’ll be fine.” Armin stood up and got another slice.

 

“He doesn’t get sweets very often,” Hanji commented.

 

“None of us do.” Levi waited until Armin had sat down and finished his cake to pull him outside into the garden.

 

“I love this place,” Armin said, looking at the new flowers in bloom.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Levi wrapped his arms around Armin’s neck and licked the shell of his ear. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

 

The growing bulge in Armin’s pants was answer enough… 


	2. ...You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boyos seal the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just listen to this while you read https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkrTVpa4Uxg

Levi pushed Armin onto their bed and straddled his hips, their lips never parting. Levi unbuckled Armin's belt and tossed it to the corner of the room. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed the obstructive fabric out of the way. He took Armin's tie off and used it to restrain his hands above his head.

 

“Getting kinda kinky, are we, husband?” Armin said breathlessly.

 

“You like it.”

 

“I do.”

 

“You already told me that once today.” Armin's laugh at Levi's awful attempt at humor turned into a low moan, as Levi started mouthing him through his boxers.

 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” 

 

Levi smirked and pulled Armin's boxers away. “That's what we're doing.” He licked the tip of Armin's cock then pushed his head down until it hit the back of his throat. He had gotten used to deepthroating Armin after four years, and he never even thought about it anymore. He just focused on pleasuring his partner. And based on Armin's loud moans and jerking hips, he was doing a good job.

 

He gave one last suck before pulling away and kissing Armin hard. He unbuttoned both of their frustrating shirts and removed his own clothes slowly, making a show of it. 

 

Levi flipped Armin onto his stomach and spread his cheeks, getting a good look at his hole that would soon be stretched around his cock.

 

Armin looked back and giggled. “Admiring the view?” He wiggled his hips for emphasis.

 

“Something like that.” Levi licked a stripe from the back of his balls to the top of his crack, applying extra pressure to his fluttering rim. He licked all around the relaxed muscle, then pushed his tongue inside. 

 

“D-Damn,” Armin said, as Levi started tongue fucking him. “Must be my lucky day.”

 

“Mm?” Levi slowly pushed his finger in with his tongue.

 

“I get a blowjob and eaten out on the same day.”

 

“Well-” Levi kissed Armin's back and thrust his finger, adding another one. “-it is a special day. And you're my special person.”

 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Armin screwed his eyes shut as a third finger was added to the mix. “I love you, Levi.”

 

“And I love you, Armin Ackerman.” Levi kissed and nipped at the skin on Armin's nape, knowing how sensitive it was since becoming a titan shifter.

 

He pulled his fingers out and pulled a bottle of oil from their nightstand. He poured some on his cock and over Armin's hole. He positioned himself at Armin's entrance and started pushing in. 

 

He gave Armin little time to adjust before pulling all the way out and slamming back in. He started a brutal rhythm of snapping his hips and sloppily kissing Armin's neck.

 

Armin whined as he felt himself getting close and scratched at Levi's hands that were on either side of his.

 

“Levi, please.”

 

“What is it, baby?” He slowed down but didn't stop completely.

 

“I want to see your face.” Levi smiled and pulled out. He helped Armin turn on his back and removed the tie from his wrists.

 

He ran his fingers through the short blond hair, scratching his undercut. He remembered the night Armin had come to his room in tears, begging him to help. Armin said he had been having awful nightmares about Bertholdt. Levi said he would fuck those nightmares away.

 

“You're so beautiful,” Armin said, catching Levi off-guard. Armin ran his hands over the scars on Levi's arms, back, chest…

 

“I should be saying that about you,” Levi laughed. He teasingly ground his erection against Armin's ass. “Are you ready?”

 

“I'll always be ready for you,” Armin whispered. Levi pushed in and started his thrusting again; going a lot slower this time. He admired Armin's face- so pleasured and content. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

 

He felt Armin's gentle hands wiping the tears from his cheeks. He hadn't even realized he was crying. Armin pulled his head down and encouraged him to rest it against his shoulder.

 

_ “I'm so in love with you.” _

 

_ “You're my everything.” _

 

_ “I want to be with you forever.” _

 

_ “You're so perfect.” _

 

Levi started sobbing as the words tumbled from Armin's mouth. He was so caught up in everything Armin that he hadn't even registered that he stopped thrusting and his cock was softening inside Armin.

 

_ “You're everything I need.” _

 

Armin moved his hands from Levi's face and wrapped them around his neck. Continuing to whisper words of adoration into his ear.

 

When Levi's crying had stopped and he was reduced to sniffles, Armin offered to run a bath for the both of them. Levi sunk into the hot water as soon as it was ready and let Armin sit behind him.

 

“I'm sorry,” Levi said, cupping water and letting it run through his fingers.

 

“For what, Levi?”

 

“Ruining our sex. I didn't mean to get so sappy.”

 

“Levi.” Armin turned his neck so they were face to face and kissed him softly. “You didn't ruin anything. You never have. We got to spend time together and that's all that matters.”

 

Levi let out a sigh of relief and settled into Armin's chest. “I love you so much. I don't feel like I can say it enough.”

 

“I love you too.” Armin kissed the back of Levi's wet hair. “Let's bathe off. I want to lie down with you.”

 

The pair quickly bathed and went into their bedroom, opting to sleep naked that night. 

 

Armin laid on his side, resting his arm over Levi's side and rubbing his back. 

 

“I still can't believe we're married,” Levi said. “It feels like just yesterday we were fucking on the bathroom counter after cutting your hair.”

 

Armin laughed. “I can't believe you remember that!”

 

“I'll always remember the day you cut your dumb coconut hair.”

 

“It wasn't coconut hair,” Armin said defensively.

 

“But it was a pretty fucking bad haircut.”

 

“It wasn't bad, just over exhausted.”

 

“Sure.” 

 

Armin twirled a piece of Levi's hair between his fingers. “From what I've heard, you had a similar haircut as a kid.”

 

“Mine was more like Mikasa's old haircut. And when I was a  _ kid. _ You were a coconut well into your teens.”

 

“At least I'm not a coconut anymore. I don't think it's legal for you to marry a fruit.”

 

“Is coconut a fruit?” Levi asked. The two stared at each other for a few moments, before Armin resumed his hair twirling.

 

“I don't know,” he said. “I'll look it up in the morning. I'm tired.”

 

“Okay.” Levi watched as Armin's eyes closed and his breathing slowed. He decided to do the same and nuzzled his head under Armin's chin, throwing a short leg over the longer ones.

 

“Armin?”

 

“Hm?” Armin was half asleep and probably not aware that he was even responding.

 

“I want a cat.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Levi fell asleep, knowing he could use this conversation to get what he wanted at a later time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently coconut can be a fruit, nut, and seed(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding night is in chapter 2 ;)


End file.
